This invention relates to a forward-lens, lateral-field reflector to be applied to the eyeglasses of a person having a lateral visual-field defect.
Many stroke victims suffer from lesions that interrupt the visual pathways which interconnect the eyes and the brain. Certain of these lesions produce homonymous hemianopsia, a condition which affects both eyes and causes defects in either the right or left halves of both visual fields without affecting the other half fields. The term "hemianopsia" as used in this specification is not restricted to its literal sense. Rather, it includes a loss in one of the half fields, a loss that is not necessarily complete but that may be partial, relative or even confined to a visual-field quadrant.
In any event, defects in vision however caused which impair the lateral visual field severely restrict a person's awareness of his environment and inhibit physical activity.
The prior art discloses a substantial number of mirror and reflector assemblies which are to be attached to eyeglasses to supplement the field of vision. Such parents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 614,673, 1,074,145, 2,006,645, 2,175,896, 3,988,058 and 4,349,246.
None of these prior art structures is satisfactory in providing an optimum lateral field of vision to a patient having homonymous hemianopsia.